casamento dos sonhos
by Uchiha Thamie
Summary: Um conto de fadas bem diferente. O resto é ler pra descobrir! GINCANA DO PANDORA'S BOX \O/\O/\O/\O/


**Casamento dos sonhos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Papai! Por Deus!! Já disse que não vou me casar com Ino só porque você quer! Eu não a amo, por isso não me casarei com ela. - Um jovem de cabelos negros e rebeldes parecia estar chateado com seu pai.

- Mas ela é sua noiva Sasuke! - O pai do jovem parecia estar irritado, porque, a cada resposta do filho, o homem alterava a voz.

- Quero deixar bem claro que ela só é minha noiva porque você me forçou à isso! - O jovem ralhava - Mas casar com ela já é demais! Não me caso e pronto! - Sasuke disse passando a mão no cabelo negro e suspirando.

- Será que você não entende, Sasuke?! A Ino é a mulher perfeita para você! - O pai do jovem continuava insistindo.

- Case-se então você com ela! - Disse Sasuke visivelmente aborrecido com o assunto, dando as costas ao pai e andando.

- SASUKE! VOLTE AQUI! EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI DE FALAR COM VOCÊ! SASUKE! - O homem gritou, mas o filho parecia nem se importar.

Sasuke Uchiha era um jovem de apenas 17 anos. Seu pai era o grande Rei de Konoha e sua mãe a rainha, é claro. Quando Sasuke completasse seus 18 anos, assumiria o trono real, e para que isso acontecesse teria que ter uma esposa para apresentar como a nova rainha de Konoha. Seu pai selecionara as mais belas moças do povoado para seu filho escolher uma delas, porém Sasuke não almejava nenhuma delas. Sasuke queria ter a oportunidade de se apaixonar de verdade. Com esses pensamentos que lhe atormentavam, saiu andando sem rumo pelas ruas de Konoha.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- Que cidade estranha! - girava a cabeça observando toda Konoha - Acho que peguei o caminho errado de novo! Que droga! Assim eu nunca vou chegar ao monte Fuji - Bufava uma jovem de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes cintilantes, que parecia estar meio desajeitada com um mapa na mão e com uma mochila enorme nas costas.

Sakura Haruno era uma jovem de 17 anos. Morava em uma cidade distante de Konoha e era uma viajante. Seu destino era o Monte Fuji ou pelo menos estava tentando chegar lá. Um desses caminhos errados a trouxe até Konoha.

Continuava andando pelas ruas de Konoha, tentando achar o caminho que a levaria até o cartão postal. Estava distraída ouvindo seu i-pod e nem percebeu que vinha alguém na mesma direção que ela.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke, que andava de cabeça baixa, não percebeu que iria colidir com uma garota que vinha em sua direção. Quando se deu conta, viu que a garota estava no chão.

- Ah... Desculpe-me! É que eu... - Quando Sasuke ia estender a mão para a garota levantar...

- Você não olha por onde anda não? Que ótimo! Agora eu tô toda suja por sua culpa. - Sakura resmungava, se levantando do chão e se limpando.

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?! – Sasuke impôs seu papel de príncipe. Aquela garota não podia falar daquela maneira com o futuro rei de Konoha.

- Eu falo como eu quiser! Nem se você fosse o rei da Inglaterra eu me importaria! - Retrucou se sentindo ofendida. Sasuke percebeu que ela provavelmente não morava em Konoha, porque, se soubesse quem ele era, com certeza já teria se atirado em cima dele.

- Olha... Eu não vou discutir com você. Melhor nós começarmos novamente. - Preferiu ser gentil, afinal a menina era muito bonita e parecia meio perdida. Estendeu a mão - Sasuke Uchiha. - Se apresentou.

Sakura Sorriu - Sakura Haruno - O cumprimentou. - Er... Você sabe que cidade é essa? Poderia me ajudar? Eu estou perdida. - Disse jogando o mapa fora.

- Aqui é Konoha. Sou o príncipe daqui. - Resolveu dizer à menina quem ele era.

- hahahaha Ah tá... conta outra! Se você é príncipe então eu sou a Madonna! - Sakura debochava, não acreditando no que Sasuke lhe dissera.

- Eu tô falando sério! Vou ser o próximo rei de Konoha! - Sasuke perdia tempo tentando explicar.

- Você vai ficar tirando onda com a minha cara, é? - Sakura estava se aborrecendo - É melhor eu ir embora! - Pegou a mochila que estava no chão e foi andando.

- Não... Espera! Sakura... - Sasuke foi atrás da menina. Nesse instante passava um grupo de pessoas pela mesma rua onde eles estavam. O grupo de pessoas se curvou diante do príncipe. Sakura não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Esfregou os olhos para ver se aquilo não era mais uma de suas ilusões. Não era. Sasuke estava falando a verdade, ele era realmente o príncipe do local. O grupo de pessoas se levantou e seguiu o caminho que trilhavam.

- Caraca... - Sakura coçou a cabeça - Você é príncipe mesmo... Aí seu príncipe, foi mal! - Sakura estava boquiaberta.

- Me chame de Sasuke por favor. - Pediu sorrindo

- Mas não é falta de respeito não? - perguntou confusa

- Eu nunca quis ser príncipe... Pra mim dá no mesmo! - Sasuke disse fechando o sorriso.

- Ser príncipe deve ser legal! Por que não gosta? - Sakura tentava fantasiar como seria a vida de um príncipe

- Eu não tenho uma vida muito normal. Nem amigos. Todas as pessoas que se aproximam de mim é por interesse. - Disse aparentemente triste.

- Ham... deve ser horrível não ter amigos. - Sakura disse deixando a fantasia. - Olha desculpa aí seu príncipe mas eu tenho que ir agora... Tá ficando meio tarde e eu ainda tô perdida. Até eu achar o caminho que eu quero já anoiteceu. - Disse acordando pra vida.

- Por que não passa a noite aqui? - O príncipe sugeriu.

- Eu não sei não...

- Eu duvido que você chegue hoje! Você nem tem um mapa! - Sasuke tinha razão. - E afinal, pra onde você tá indo?

- Eu sou uma viajante. Rodo o mundo. Agora eu estou tentando chegar ao monte Fuji. Sabe... Acho que não tem problema eu ficar essa noite aqui não... Mas, onde eu vou passar a noite? - Sakura caiu na real

- Bom... Acho que meu castelo é bem grande!

- Hahahaha, no seu castelo? - Sakura riu. Assim que viu que Sasuke não parecia estar fazendo piada cessou o riso - Tá falando sério?

- Estou. Você me parece uma garota legal. - Disse estendendo a mão para que a garota o seguisse.

- Acho que não vai dar muito certo não... - Sakura contradisse, mas mesmo assim segurou na mão do Uchiha.

Chegaram no castelo real e Sakura parecia não estar acreditando no que via. Adentraram aquele palácio enorme e encontraram com o rei e a rainha acompanhados da noiva de Sasuke. Sasuke fechou a cara quando viu Ino no castelo.

- O que ela faz aqui? - Sasuke perguntou ao pai, se referindo à Ino.

- Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa a respeito dessa garota. - O pai retrucou

- Ela estava perdida e eu a trouxe para passar a noite aqui. - Sasuke explicou

- Mas meu filho! Ela não pode ficar aqui no palácio... - A rainha se manifestou

- Sasuke! Você não pode trazer para o palácio real uma qualquer que você encontra na rua. - Ino disse se sentindo superior

- Owww... Cê tá pensando o que? Eu não sou qualquer uma não! Sua loira oxigenada! - Sakura ralhou e os pais de Sasuke a olharam com repreensão.

- A Sakura não é uma qualquer Ino! Ela é minha amiga! Goste vocês ou não! E se ela não pode ficar aqui, eu também não vou ficar! - Sasuke já estava cansado dessas insinuações absurdas.

- Não! Espera filho... A sua amiga pode ficar... - O pai disse.

- Agora quem não quer ficar sou eu! Tchau Sasuke - Sakura preferiu ir embora à ter que ficar escutando o que não queria.

- Não, Sakura! - Sasuke correu atrás da garota e a encontrou descendo as escadarias do exterior do castelo. - Por que você vai embora? - Sasuke perguntou

- Porque eu não gostei daqui! A culpa não é sua se esse povo real aí não gostou de mim! - Disse fazendo gestos com a mão. - Tchau Sasuke! É melhor eu seguir meu caminho. Vô procurar um hotel. Fui!- Disse se virando e caminhando. Sasuke percebeu que Sakura não era uma garota como as que ele conhecera no povoado, ela era... Diferente.

- Então eu vou com você! - Sasuke surpreendeu Sakura com essa atitude. Nunca agradou à Sasuke essa vida de reis e rainhas. Ele queria ter a oportunidade de ser um jovem normal e naquele momento Sakura era sua melhor opção.

- Como!? o.O - Sakura não esperava por isso

- Eu vou fugir com você!

- Cara! Cê vai virar rei e tá querendo fugir com uma estranha? Cê é louco! - Sakura disse, tentando segurar o riso.

- Não me interessa essa vida! Eu posso ir com você ou não?! - Sasuke continuava sério.

- Tá... Você quem sabe! Mas já tô avisando: Não quero confusão pro meu lado!

- Pode deixar! Vamos.

- Você não vai deixar nem um bilhete?

- É melhor não... Não quero ter voltar lá! Depois eu ligo para eles. - Sasuke disse triste.

- E suas coisas?

- Não dá pra ser normal andando por aí com roupas de príncipe, né? Eu compro roupas novas.

- Cê quem sabe... Vamos?

- Vamos!

Sasuke preferiu deixar essa vida para trás. Embora muitas pessoas possam achar que foi egoísta da parte de Sasuke deixar o reino, ele decidiu fazê-lo. Ele abandonara tudo para tentar seguir uma vida simples e normal. Sasuke conheceu muitos lugares bonitos e interesantes ao lado de Sakura, e o mais importante... Conheceu o verdadeiro amor. Sasuke e Sakura se apaixonaram, o era bastante previsível, não é mesmo? Após alguns anos eles se casaram e, não foi um casamento chique e exuberante, mas sim um casamento, simples e aconchegante, onde Sasuke com certeza encontrara a felicidade. Sabe... Embora esse conto de fadas seja um pouco diferente, acho ainda que me resta dizer algo: _E foram felizes para todo o sempre._

_FIM_


End file.
